The present invention relates to the general field of turbomachine blades of composite material comprising fiber reinforcement densified by a matrix.
The target domain is that of bladed rotor wheels for aviation engines or for industrial turbines.
Proposals have already been made to make turbomachine blades out of composite material. By way of example, reference may be made to patent application FR 08/58090 (not yet published) filed jointly in the names of Snecma and Snecma Propulsion Solide, which application describes fabricating a turbomachine blade by making a fiber preform by three-dimensional weaving and then densifying the preform with a matrix.
Compared with a metal blade obtained in a foundry, a composite material blade presents certain drawbacks associated in particular with mounting it on a rotor disk that is made of metal. It is known that the metal of the disk and the composite material of the blades present thermal expansion coefficients that are very different, thereby manifestly giving rise to problems of fitting the blade roots on the disk while the blades are being mounted.